Characters in Halifu's Fanfics
Royal Family Mohatu is the great, great, great grandfather of Rais and Kion, he appears in spirit, when Kion needs self-confidence. Ahadi is the great, great granfather of Rais and Kion, he appears in spirit, when Kion must focus. Uru is the great, great grandmother of Rais and Kion, she appears in spirit, when Kion is concerned. Mufasa is the great grandfather of Rais and Kion, he appears in spirit, when Kion must remember who he is. Sarabi is the great grandmother of Rais and Kion, she appears in spirit, when Kion has troubled ideas. Sarafina is the great grandmother of Rais and Kion, she appears in spirit, when Kion must be reasonable. Simba is the grandfather of Rais and Kion, he appears in spirit, when Kion has fear. Nala is the grandmother of Rais and Kion, she appears in spirit, when Kion doubt. Mheetu is the great-uncle of Rais and Kion, he appears in spirit, when Kion thinks badly. Kiara is the mother of Rais and Kion, she's the Queen of the Pride Lands. It's a Queen who reigns with a funny way, but a good one. Kovu is the father of Rais and Kion, he the King of the Pride Lands. He takes really care of his role of King of the Pride Lands. But he don't forget to have fun. Vitani is the aunt of Rais and Kion, she's Kovu's sister. Kiara gave her the role of the leader of the lioness. Kopa is the uncle of Rais and Kion, he's Kiara's big brother. He's the King of the Back Lands. Rais is Kion's big sister, she's going to be the future Queen of the Pride Lands. She's Tiifu and Zuri's best friend, she's the oldest of the three young lioness. Kion is Rais's little brother, he's the new leader of the new Lion Guard. He cans talk with the spirits of his family and with the spirit of the old leader of The Lion Guard: Askari. She has a crush on Jasiri. Scar is the great, great-uncle of Rais and Kion. He appears in spirit Zira is the great, great-aunt of Rais and Kion. She appears in spirit in a whateringhole. Nuka is the uncle of Rais and Kion. He appears in spirit in dead trees. Other characters Askari is the old leader of the last Lion Guard, he was Ahadi's best friend. He appears into a spirit for guiding Kion. He don't want that Kion becomes like him. Zazu is the counselor of the King and the Queen. Rafiki is the Royal Mjuzi of The Royal Family, he teaches Makini to be the futur Royal Mjuzi. Makini is the futur Royal Mjuzi. Rafiki teachs her everything she needs to know. Asante was Janja step sister she was older than him. She died in battle against the Outsiders. Afua is Kopa's friend, he's a member of Kopa's pride. Beba is Kopa's friend, he's a member of Kopa's pride. Pimbi is Kopa's friend, he's a member of Kopa's pride. Bunga is Kion's best friend, he's the first who seen the Roar of the Elders. Fuli is one of Kion's friends, she's the fastest of The Lion Guard. She's the first female to join a Lion Guard. Beshte is one of Kion's friends, he's the strongest of The Lion Guard. Ono is one of Kion's friends, he's the keenest of sight of The Lion Guard. He has a crush on Anga. Anga is ono's crush. She has a better keen of sight than Ono, because she's a bird of prey. Zuri is Rais and Tiifu's best friend. She's in-between the size of the three young lioness. Tiifu is Rais and Zuri's best friend. She's the youngest of the tree young lioness. She has a crush on Kion. Duma is a cheetah who lives in the Pride Lands, he's faster than Fuli, he likes race with her. He has a crush on her. Badili is a leopard who lives in the Pride Lands. Pride Landers all animals in the Pride Lands. Makucha is Kion's enemy. He's in relationship with Zamba: a female in his allies. Zamba is Makucha girlfriend. She's the only female of his allies. Back Landers Makucha's friends, Mapigano, Dahabu's herd, all animals in the Back Lands. Mpishi is Kion's enemy. She comes in the Pride Lands for hunt. Mzingo is Kion's enemy. Mwoga is Kion's enemy. he had a crush on Mpishi. Rairai is Kion's enemy. She's Goigoi's mate, she has a family with him. She loves using the lie. Goigoi is Kion's enemy. He's Rairai's mate, he has a family with her. He obeys her without thinking by himself. Kiburi is Kion's enemy. He tried to get rid of Kovu. Despite that he's stayed a Pride Lander, but he's banished of Makuu followers. Nduli is Kion's enemy, Is one Kiburi followers. Under the orders of Kiburi, he tried to get rid of Kovu. Despite that he's stayed a Pride Lander. Tamka is Kion's enemy, Is one Kiburi followers. Under the orders of Kiburi, he tried to get rid of Kovu. Despite that he's stayed a Pride Lander. Janja is Kion's worst enemy, he has a crush on Jasiri. Cheezi is Kion's enemy, is a member of Janja's pack. Chungu is Kion's enemy, is a member of Janja's pack. Ene is Kion's enemy, is a member of Janja's pack. Tano is Kion's enemy, is a member of Janja's pack. Jasiri is Kion's crush, but she don't know that .She has crush on him. Madoa is the leader of her pack. She's Jasiri's big sister and mother of two hyena cubs: Tunu and Wema. Tunu is Madoa's son, Wema's brother and Jasiri's nephew. Wema is Madoa's daugther, Tunu's sister and Jasiri's niece. Outlanders Janja's pack, Madoa's pack, Rairai and Goigoi's family, outlanders vultures, outlanders reptiles. Halifu is Janja's friend. She ship Janja with Jasiri, sometimes she talks about it with him and call them Jansiri, wich annoys Janja. She's frenemy with Kion, and maybe she has a crush on him. Trivia * Rais is in fact Rani but with a Swahili name "Rais" means "President" in Swahili. * Rais is pronouncing "Ra-eass". * Duma is the male cheetah who appears in The Lion Guard comic: Team Play. * Zamba is a short of "Zambarau" wich means "Purple" in Swahili. * Reirei's name has changed in my fanfics. * Halifu has maybe a crush on Kion or not. I'm not sure about that. Category:Halifu